What your Friendship means to me
by 2kittykats1home
Summary: Mordecai must find Rigby after he vanish's during the night, and unknown to the blue jay however, he has a time limit. And, with the return of some old enemies, Finding and rescuing his best friend may prove difficult.
1. Chapter 1

What your Friendship means to me

Benson cleared his throat to get the attention of the parks worker who were assembled on the steps in front of him. "Alright" He announced "we have two very important people visiting the park tonight, their names are 'Stock' and 'Fly'. They will be staying for dinner at the house."

Everyone's face was filled with curiosity. Finally, Mordecai asked "Why are they coming?"

"Because," replied Benson, "We're thinking of buying a petting zoo to add to the park, and these guys are coming by to see if we can afford it and if they think it would a good idea-"

"Hey," Interrupted Muscle Man, "You know else is buying a zoo…MY MUM!" the entire park staff rolled their eyes. Pops, however, just laughed, clearly not understanding the joke. "Alright," Benson continued, clearly annoyed "Jobs. Skips, I need you to do a round of the park and fix anything broken. Pops, Mordecai and Rigby, I need you three to cleanup the house. Finally, muscle man and Hi-five ghost, I need you to clean the park grounds. Are there any questions?" Nobody responded. "No? Alright. Now get to work!" As Benson climbed into the cart, Rigby groaned in annoyance, "Man," Exclaimed Rigby "Cleaning the house blows!"

"I know dude." Replied Mordecai, "but look on the bright side. It's not half as bad as cleaning the park. Plus, we have Pops to help us and if we get it done fast we can go play video games!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Mordecai! Rigby!" The pair of friends turned to see pops beckoning for them to follow him before he disappeared into the house. The two looked at each other in unison before running onto the house after the lollipop headed man.

"Oh man, that took hours!" Exclaimed Rigby as he collapsed onto his trampoline.

"I know dude. But at least it's over." Replied Mordecai as he fell onto his bed, no longer able to support his own weight. "Over?" yelled Rigby "How is it over? We still have work tomorr-"

"Dude, Rigby. It's our day off tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…hey Mordecai will you play video games with me tomorrow?"

"Sure dude. I just need some sleep…" Rigby watched as Mordecai's words became slurred and eventually turned into snores. He wasn't sure whether to be aggravated or amused about the fact that his best friend had just fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation.

He was about to drift off to sleep himself when he heard an all to familiar voice from downstairs. "MORDECAI! RIGBY!" Groaning, Rigby pulled himself off his 'bed' and climbed down the stairs where he found Benson standing with two human men. Both of them were wearing them were wearing the same clothes and they both had the same hairdo. Instantly, Rigby wanted to run from the room, these men reminded him of someone, but due to his exhausted condition, he could not remember who. "Where's Mordecai?" asked Benson

Rigby yawned in response, "asleep." Benson seemed annoyed at first, but he realized that the duo had worked really hard to get the house clean and since Mordecai worked harder then Rigby, he was instantly forgiven. He nodded lightly in Rigby's direction before saying, "Rigby. I'd like you to meet Fly," He gestured to the Man standing on the right. "And Stock." He gestured to the man on the left. Rigby shook hands with both men and nodded at them, all the while the uncomfortable feeling remained inside Rigby. "There's been a sudden change of plans Rigby. They are unfortunately no longer staying for dinner, in fact." Benson glanced at a nearby clock. "Their supposed to be leaving right now."

"Benson. If their leaving…why did you call me down stairs?"

"I need you to carry their bags to their car."

Rigby yawned again, "If I do this. Can I go to bed?"

Benson smiled, "sure you can, just do this last chore then you can go to bed." Benson opened the front door and showed all three of the men out. "Oh, Rigby. One last thing."

Rigby turned around at the sound of Bensons voice

"When you finished can you come and pick up both Mordecai's and your own Pay for the week?"

"Sure Benson." With that the door shut, and Rigby was alone with two men. Rigby turned around to find two bags waiting patiently on the porch. Groaning with 'Enthusiasm' he picked them up and was surprised to find them surprisingly light. He carried them over to a red sports car were the two men were waiting. Fly opened the boot for him and Rigby placed the bags inside. He bid the two men farewell and began walking back to the house. He was stopped by a sudden, sharp pain in the base of his neck. He gasped and tried to reach the source of pain when suddenly, the world began to blur, he swayed and fell over. The world began to darken, the next thing he knew, he was 'flying' through the air. The last thing he saw before falling into a dark abyss was Stock holding what looked like a small cage. And before he knew it, he was inside it, however he barely had enough time to register it due to his dizziness and soon, he was asleep.

**First Chapter down, a lot more to go. I'll try to update this at least once a week. Please let me know by reviewing as it encourages me to write more and tells me people enjoy my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! A big thank you to those who reviewed it helped me a lot knowing people actually like the stuff I write. This Chapter has both Mordecai's and Rigby POV in it, the first part, however, is an over all view. So without further ado, here is chapter 2**

Mordecai groaned and lazily opened his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, stretched, climbed out of his bed and walked over to Rigby's trampoline. Mordecai frowned, the pile of clothes was still stacked on top. _'That's strange' _he thought '_Rigby usually pushes the pile off and uses his blanket when he goes to sleep' _taking a quick glance at the floor, Mordecai noticed his friends thin blanket had been carelessly discarded on the floor. Curiously, Mordecai kicked the pile of clothes over and what he saw made him feel dizzy. No Rigby. Rigby would never wake up early, Mordecai knew he was far too lazy to do that. Panicking, Mordecai ran from the room and began running towards the kitchen. When he opened the door however he ran into Benson. They both fell over. "Mordecai?" Benson groaned and rubbed his head. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry Benson" Mordecai exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter I was looking for you two anyw-… Where's Rigby? He's usually two steps behind you."

"I don't know!" The panic in Mordecai's voice was clear, "I just woke up this morning and he wasn't there!"

"You remember the two guys who were coming right? Fly and Stock?"

Mordecai nodded in response,

"Well after you fell asleep, I called Rigby downstairs to carry their bags to their car. When he finished he supposed to come to my office to collect your paychecks. When he didn't come I thought he'd forgotten and gone to bed."

"Well he didn't come back otherwise he'd be up in our room right now!" Mordecai paused, "Could he have fallen asleep outside?"

"It's possible, considering how lazy he is-"

"and he was really tired last night." The two of them stopped talking and processed what they had both said. After a moment's thought they both raced towards the front door, Benson got there first. Mordecai held his breath, and watched Benson turn the handle.

Darkness. That was the first thing I saw. It was so dark that I couldn't even tell if I was sleeping or not. I knew darkness like this wasn't natural, even during the night the moon lights up the world. And somehow my trampoline had become cold, hard and moist. I stood up, as I did, I heard a sound. It sounded like…metal? What was metal doing in our bedroom? "Mordecai?" I was beginning to get worried and began to panic when I got no reply. "Hello? Mordecai? Benson? Pops? Skips…Muscle man? Fives?" No one. I was about to call out again when I heard a voice. "So, you're awake then." The voice took me by surprise and my panic quickly changed to fear, it only grew stronger when I realized I knew the voice. I just couldn't figure out who. "Who's there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Derek." Suddenly light filled my vision and I was blinded for a few seconds. When the light faded I realized the darkness had faded and I could see, but as soon as I saw who was there, I wished the darkness could return. I wished Mordecai was with me, if he was I wouldn't be alone. But he wasn't there. And the people standing front of me were the last people I wanted to see. Thanks to them, Mordecai almost killed me. All I could do was stare at them and wonder how they survived the explosion, both Mordecai and I thought they all died. But evidently, they hadn't. They were standing right in front of me. The blondes.

"Rigby!" I waited, no response. I tried again, this time louder. "RIGBY!" nothing. All I could feel was panic, stress and anxiety. My best friend, and in my eyes younger brother, was missing. As soon and Benson and I realized he hadn't fallen asleep outside we both panicked, and called a park wide search. Benson, as usual, had taken charge of the situation and sent all of scouting the park in teams of two. Pops and Skips, Muscle man and Fives and finally Benson and I. of course all of us were worried, but out of everyone, I was the one who worried the most. I just couldn't stop thinking about all the possible fates that could've befallen my friend. The main one that kept circling my mind, was death. Rigby had already cheated death twice, Skips had killed him once in a fit of rage. And I, regrettably, had killed him the other. When I had done that I had been blinded by jealousy, and immediately, I had wanted him back. I remembered when Skips had killed him, how I'd missed him…

~Flashback begin~

"_You couldn't let it go. Well I hope you got what you wanted." With those words I turned and left, I was looking down however my eyes were closed. And I didn't need to open them to know that Pops and Benson were following me out of the room. As soon as the doctor shut the door behind us, I broke down. I just couldn't keep my sadness to myself and I felt a hand on my back followed by a hug. I opened my eyes and expected to see Pops, but I was surprised to see Benson. And even more so to see that it looked like he'd been crying more then I. "I-I miss him too Mordecai. But the best thing to do is move on." Although he was saying we should move on, I could see he was having trouble actually doing so._

_Benson dropped Pops and I off at the park before he drove home. He said he needed to do some paperwork, but I knew he just wanted to get out of public so he could cry. When we got to the house, we both headed to our rooms. However, I was stopped halfway to mine by Muscle man and Hi-five ghost. "Did he make it?" Although he was trying to keep calm I saw the worry in Muscle Mans eyes. "No Mitch," I replied, using his real name for the first time ever. "H-he's gone." Before Muscle man could respond I broke into a new fit of tears and ran to my room. As I ran off I heard Muscle man say, "Oh no Bro," Before he too started crying. When I reached my room I threw myself down on the bed and cried my heart out._

_After a while, three hours I think, I heard the door open and someone walked into the room. I didn't look up, I just buried my head in my pillow and cried. "I-I'm fine," I stammered, "I just need some time alone." Silence. Then I heard a voice. And as long as I live I will never forget the shock and happiness I heard when I heard that voice. "You missed me that much?" Rigby. I looked up, and there he was. Before I even realized what I was doing I pulled him into a hug. "Of course I missed you dude!" _

"_Why?" I could feel his tears running down my back. "Because," I pulled out of the hug so I could see him clearly, unfortunately due my tear filled eyes I couldn't. "You're like a little brother to me dude, like the little brother I never had. When you died, it felt like had lost a blood relative, because not only are you a little brother, your my best friend. And losing a best friend is bad enough." I pulled him into another hug and wished the moment would last forever._

_~Flashback end~_

"Rigby…" I had given up yelling instead I just started to cry and felt a hand land on my back, immediately I was overcome with De ja vo. "I miss him to Mordecai, but we're going to find him." My tears slowed and I looked up at Benson. "I know we will…but will he even be alive when we do?" I felt Benson tense up. "Of course he will, I promise." I could hear the concern in his voice. I walked forward and his hand slipped of my back. "Don't make promise's you cant keep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**So I've decided that I'm going to update this story from Friday – Sunday once a week as it is the only way to keep this story in the works and continue on my other stories. One of my other stories is almost finished so that shouldn't take too long. Also, last chapter was the first time I wrote from a Characters POV and I discovered it's easier then writing from an overall view. Anyway, tell me what you think with reviews as it helps me improve my writing so you guys enjoy it more! Without further ado here is chapter 3! **

All I could do was stare. Both Mordecai and I thought they died in the explosion, but obviously, we were wrong. Finally I managed to say, "How?" My voice shook with both fear and shock. "How did you survive, Why am I here?" They all just smirked at me. "That, Rigby. Is quite simple. You see right at the last second our most valued, oldest member and leader of the blondes, 'The blonde master,' shielded us from the explosion. We survived and escaped before the police arrived. The blonde master however, was killed in the explosion. You are here Rigby because we need you. Not only for revenge, but because we need, how shall I put this. Sacrifice." I stopped breathing. Immediately I started to run, or at least I tried to run. I stopped and fell over when I felt a sharp tug on my ankle and I, once again, heard the sound of clanking metal. I face planted the ground and moaned, shakily, I lifted my head to see what had tugged on my ankle and was horrified at what I saw. A chain. They had chained me to the wall. I began to panic as I surveyed my surroundings for the first time. I was in what looked like a jail cell. Except everything was…well blonde. The walls, the bed, the door. Everything was blonde. After about half an hour of struggling against the chain on my ankle I collapsed and slumped against the wall in defeat. Finally, the blonde spoke again, "You're probably wondering why we need a sacrifice. Well the answer to that is little more complex. Next week is the rarest and most celebrated, cosmological event on the blonde calendar. 'The blonde moon.' " Suddenly one of the blondes came up to me. Roughly, he grabbed my arm and injected me with a needle. I'm not sure what was in it, but I fell asleep almost instantly. As I drifted off I heard one of the blondes say, "You look a little tired, we'll explain the blonde moon to you when you wake up." I heard them laugh amongst themselves as they walked off. Then I slipped into an empty abyss and began to cry. However to my surprise it didn't stay empty for long. _"Rigby?"_

By now I was beginning to lose hope of finding Rigby, he'd been gone for just over 24hrs. Feeling drained and defeated I climbed the stairs to my room and fell into a world of dreams.

_I woke up. I was in a dream. I could tell because there was nothing there, or so I thought. Just seconds after waking up I heard a sound, it sounded like…crying? I turned around looking for the source of the noise, that's when I saw him. "Rigby?" he was facing away from me, curled up on the floor crying. When he heard my voice however, he stopped. "M-Mordecai?" He turned to face me. I saw his face light up with excitement when he saw it was me. "Mordecai!" He picked himself off the floor and ran towards me. I did the same. Suddenly, Rigby stopped and fell over, I just ran faster, somehow his trip encouraged me to run, to speed up. Suddenly, I hit something. No actually, allow me to rephrase. I hit nothing. I felt like I ran into something, but I couldn't see anything. I could feel something, a force preventing me from getting any closer to my friend. "Rigby-" I stopped and stared in shock when a chain appeared out of thin air and attached itself to both the floor and Rigby's ankle, he immediately began to struggle with it. I checked my own ankle and was slightly relieved to find no restraint. I banged on the invisible force preventing me from getting anywhere Rigby. "Rigby!" he stopped fighting with the chain and stared at me, his eyes full of worry. "Where are you-"he interrupted me mid-sentence._

"_The blondes. Stock and Fly were part of the group"_

"_WHAT?! I thought we blew those guys up! And what do they want anyway?"_

_He started whimpering, "They want to kill me."_

"_WHAT? WHEN? HOW?"_

"_I don't know! They said they'd explain it when I wake up. All they said was they wanted to sacrifice me for something called the blonde moon!"_

"_What-" I stopped. I could hear something. "Benson?"_

"_Benson? What does Benson have to do with- Mordecai!"_

_My attention snapped back to Rigby, "What dude?"_

"_You're glowing…"_

_Confused I stared down at my body and noticed I was indeed growing a golden colour. _"Mordecai! Mordecai!"_ I could see Benson now. Rigby called out, "Mordecai!" Then I woke up. _

**Sorry for late update and short chapter guys. **

**I was busy on the weekend and couldn't update in time. **

**Updates WILL be on time this week though. See you then **

**;D**


End file.
